Something's Missing
by PrincessinHiding
Summary: SPOILERS! Alice and Hatter are together, but something seems to be missing and Alice is determined to figure out what it is.


**_I am in LOVE!!!!!! This miniseries is absolutely amazing! I ADORE Hatter/Alice! The ending just....AH! I LOVE IT! There was, however, one little thing that I was a bit annoyed at. The fact that Hatter's amazing spiky hair went completely FLAT AND BORING at the end! I just could picture Alice not approving and boom! This story was born!_**

**_Enjoy!  
_**

* * *

Something's Missing

"Alice?"

Alice blinked out of her dazed state and looked up at two very familiar brown eyes. She smiled. She still didn't believe he was back; sitting there on the couch next to her. It had only been a week since Hatter had returned, and Alice was still getting use to the idea of him in her world. She couldn't be more happier that he was here, but she kept on feeling this twinge in the back of her mind that something wasn't right. Almost as though something was missing when Hatter came back. But Alice couldn't put her finger on what it was. She was looking him over that day; trying to see what was missing. Hatter had noticed and zapped her out of her trance.

"Hm?" Alice blinked. "Sorry, what?"

"You are so distracted today," Hatter muttered in that accent of his that just made Alice melt. "You've been like this since I came here, actually," he added as an after-thought.

"Have I?" Alice sighed and leaned her head on Hatter's shoulder. "I don't mean to be."

"Then what's with you, hm?" Hatter asked. "Somethin's bothering you and it's drivin' me half mad tryin' to figure out what's up!"

"Half mad?" Alice giggled. "I thought you were crazy already."

"Besides the point, Lissy," Hatter tapped her nose with a playful smirk. "Now c'mon! Tell me what's goin' on!"

"Nothing," Alice shook her head.

"Liar," Hatter mused.

"Really it's nothing!"

"Stubborn girl," Hatter rolled his eyes. "I know there is!"

"Fine...." Alice sighed, finally giving up. "I just feel like, like something's missing."

"Missing?" Hatter seemed confused. "What could possibly be missin' eh? There's you," he pointed at his girlfriend happily. "Then there's me, of course," he grinned that cocky grin of his again. "I mean sure, your mum's still a bit unsure about all this still but-"

"No, it's not mom," Alice shook her head. "It's something else....." she looked at him again taking in everything. His chocolate eyes, his tanned face, that toothy grin of his, jeans, sneakers; her eyes traveled upwards to his forehead, covered by the brim of his newly purchased black fedora, and then to his light brown hair. Alice blinked. His hair!

"That's it...." she muttered and reached for Hatter's hat.

"Oi!" Hatter swiped her hands away. "What did we say about touchin' my hat?"

"But that's the problem!"

"My hat?" Hatter looked very offended.

"No not you hat," Alice rolled her eyes with a huff, "Your hair!"

"My what?"

Hatter was so confused that he was a little late at realizing that his black fedora was now on Alice's head, and she was now yanking and tangling her long fingers through his very flat strands of brown hair.

"Ow!" he hissed. "What are you doing?!"

"Fixing something," Alice replied and then pulled Hatter of the couch and over to the mirror hanging on the opposite wall of his apartment. "See?" Alice mused, pushing the black brim up out of her eyes "I knew something was missing.

Hatter let out a laugh at seeing his reflection. His once, very flat, normal, oyster-looking hair was now like it was back in Wonderland; messy, spiky, and quite mad.

"That's the Hatter I know," Alice mused softly to him and placed a small kiss on his cheek.

Hatter couldn't help but grin. He knew he liked her for a reason.

"You were right love," Hatter smiled. "Somethin' was missing," He glanced back at the mirror; he was feeling much more like his old self again. "A part of me. And, thanks to you," he turned back around to face her; grin ever still present. "I have gotten it back. And I'm quite pleased," he hugged Alice tightly and kissed the top of her head. "Now," Hatter sighed and looked his girlfriend in the eye. "Can I have the hat back now?"

Alice laughed.

"Oh Hatter!"


End file.
